This invention relates to holiday decorations and, in particular embodiments, to decorative plush articles for interactively counting down the days preceding a holiday.
Households are often adorned with decorations and ornamentation contemporaneously with the celebration of various holidays and other special events. Various types of decorations and ornamentation have been used to decorate homes, workplaces and retail environments in the months leading up to major holidays such as Christmas, Ramadan, and Hanukah. These decorations include trees, wreaths, ornaments, and other festive holiday trimmings. The decorations create a festive spirit and serve as reminders that a special event is nearing.
While certain decorations are simply aesthetic and provide basic visual satisfaction for the people that see them, other decorations include various types of interactive functionality. These interactive decorations allow their users to take a more active role in the holiday.
Another form of holiday decoration is a countdown display. Generally speaking, countdown displays are flat cardstock products which have a plurality of die-cut flap sections having distinct numbers printed on them, each number being associated with the days remaining before a major holiday. On each day leading up to the holiday, a user (often a child) lifts the die-cut flap associated with the number of days remaining before the holiday. Under each flap is a distinct image or message. The countdown display thereby helps build excitement in the days leading up the actual holiday.